1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic watches and in particular to electronic watches containing at least one snap-in cover for sealing at least one opening through which a battery or batteries can be placed in or removed from the electronic watch.
2. Prior Art
Electronic watches are well known in the art. Such watches are typically driven by two silver oxide 1.5 volt batteries (commonly known as "button cells") developed for use in watches. One problem with such batteries has been their replacement. To replace the batteries, the back of the watch must be removed, the batteries either unscrewed or otherwise released, removed from the module and replaced with new batteries. Many individuals have neither the tools nor the desire to do this and thus professional help is often required. Furthermore, the replacement of the back of the case onto the remainder of the case is difficult to do in many instances.
One proposed solution to this problem involves the formation of the hole in the back of the watch case, threading the hole and then forming a disc shaped cap with threads on the edges to match the threads on the hole for screwing into the hole to close the back of the case. This approach is satisfactory from the point of view of allowing the user easy access to the batteries in the watch but is unsatisfactory from the point of view of the manufacturer in view of the added expense associated with the formation of the threaded hole and screw-in plate.